In general, a security system for restricting access chiefly uses recognition of face, fingerprints, iris, and voice and adopts a double security system or a triple security system, because there would be a fake recognition.
The biometric technology based on personal physical and behavioral features such as face, iris, fingerprints, vein, voice, signature, and gait uses information about personal physical and behavioral features. Therefore, there is neither worry about loss of the information nor need to memorize the information, whereas malicious imitation (fake) can be done.
In a conventional face recognition system, a separated device for preventing an image to be authenticated (recognized) from being faked, that is, an infrared camera or a thermal infrared camera, specifically a vein map of the infrared camera or thermal distribution on a face shot with the thermal infrared camera is used to solve the above-mentioned problems.
However, the conventional face recognition system using the vein map in an image for authentication (recognition) captured by the infrared camera or the thermal distribution of face captured by the thermal infrared camera becomes complicated because the device such as the infrared camera or the thermal infrared camera needs to be added. As a result, cost of total system increases so that there is a limit of popularization (various applications).
Moreover, recognition performance and technical difficulty of determining whether an object to be recognized is a photograph or a moving picture disturb the conventional face recognition system to be widely employed.